Spectra
The Spectra is a Corpus beam pistol unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the dojo. Released in , it appears to be a handheld cutting laser that is as effective at cutting flesh as it is at cutting metal. It is essentially a sidearm version of the . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and good damage - effective against health and armor. *Decent critical chance. *High status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Innate 0.5 meter Punch Through. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Can use the Spectra-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *No damage – less effective against shields. *Damage ramps up from 25% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 25% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 18 meters. Notes *Holding down the fire button while using Shade or a Huras Kubrow will cloak you if enemies are nearby, letting you potentially deal large amounts of damage without retaliation. Tips *As with the , multishot mods (in this case ) are essential to maximize output. can be used to further increase damage. **Increasing the fire rate with Lethal Torrent will drastically increase ammo consumption. *Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. Alternatively, use Aura or bring along Squad Ammo Restore. *Similar building with the Flux Rifle, adding to the Spectra can actually be beneficial, as the shooter does not require precise aiming. This will further reduce its medium range effectiveness however. * and can bring up the Spectra's range to rival those of Primary beam weapons. Trivia *The Spectra is currently known to be one of the most improved weapons throughout the game's patches, as it was one of the weakest Clan Dojo Research weaponry ever released: It used to deal a total of 8 damage per second. *Spectra is the plural form of Spectrum. *During the final phases of the Arid Fear event, the Corpus Scouts were equipped with Spectras, which they would use for short durations before attempting to run. *Ceasing fire from the Spectra actually retracts the beam instead of it disappearing. Media SpectraCodex.png|Spectra in Codex. 2013-11-21_00001 - Copy.jpg|Spectra default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 2013-07-18_00001.jpg|Spectra size and looks 2013-08-10_00001.jpg|Used by Corpus scout spectradarthmufin.png Warframe - Spectra (Weapon) first gameplay Warframe Spectra Warframe - All Corpus Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Damage changed from 30 Physical per sec to 18 Physical per tick. *Physical damage changed from 10% Impact, 70% Puncture and 20% Slash to 0% Impact, 42% Puncture and 58% Slash. *Fire Rate increased from 5 to 12. *Status Chance increased from 20% per sec to 22% per tick of damage. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 14%. *Reload reduced from 2s to 1.8s. *Magazine size reduced from 80 to 60. *Added 0.5 meter Punch Through. *Range increased from 15m to 18m. *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.6x. *Introduced. }} See also * , the rifle version of the Spectra. *Corpus Scout, enemy from an event that used this weapon. * , a Spectra exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Spectra es:Spectra fr:Spectra Category:Single Sidearm Category:Corpus Category:Research Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons